Let's Hear it for the Boy
by SulliMike23
Summary: During a party in Pallet Town, to congratulate Ash, Misty decides to sing a song dedicated to him. AAML Songfic please read and review.


A/N: I thought I'd take a break from my other stories and do another one of my songfics. This time, "Let's Hear it For the Boy" from the 1984 movie, _Footloose_, sung by Deniece Williams. This is also my second Pokémon songfic so bear with me. It's an AAML songfic of course. Now without further ado, "Let's Hear it For the Boy".

**Let's Hear it For the Boy**

It was another bright summer day in the Kanto region, especially in the small town of Pallet. In a quiet small house on a dirt road, 20-year-old Ash Ketchum lied down in his bed with a bright smile on his face, and with good reason. Curled up in his arms was his girlfriend, 20-year-old Misty Waterflower, former Cerulean City Gym Leader. That's right, Ash was a Pokémon master and Misty was his girlfriend. Ash had finally achieved his goal to become a master only two weeks ago.

He was wide-awake even though it was 7am and the sun was just now rising. Misty, on the other hand, was sleeping in his arms. She looked so serene; her flaming red hair cascaded down to her shoulders and her slightly pale skin reflected some shine from the sun while a small smile adorned her face having the feeling of the man she loves so close. At least, she looked like an angel to Ash. The two of them FINALLY confessed their feelings for one another during the Houenn League competition while Ash prepared himself for it.

Misty had heard that he won all eight of his badges and went to cheer him on with Professor Oak, Tracey, and Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. She and May even became the best of friends and discussed the little issue on how they met Ash; coincidentally, it was the same way. Ash had wrecked BOTH their bikes and they mainly traveled with him to get him to repay them. However, through the journeys they completely forgot about the bikes and became closer with their Pokémon with Ash's help.

Seventeen year old May and her little know-it-all, 14 year old brother, Max, decided to go with Ash to Pallet Town and see what it's like. Surprisingly, they loved Pallet Town; it was small, out of the way, and they enjoyed the area. Max mainly enjoyed visiting Professor Oak's laboratory area and studying all of the Pokémon there. Speaking of the two, May had become a successful Pokémon coordinator with all of her Pokémon and managed to win at least four competitions. However, she lost in a fifth competition to her rival Drew.

She took it well, though. She accepted the loss and went on to find another region that had these competitions. Brock, who was now 22, stayed with the group through it all and with him around there was never a bad meal to go around. He still tried flirting with pretty girls every time he got the chance but Max and Misty would always pull on his ear before he seriously disturbed the women he flirted with. He even envies Ash now that he has a girlfriend before he does.

Thinking that it was time to get up and try whatever Brock was cooking for breakfast, Ash leaned over slightly and kissed Misty's cheek slightly. She began to stir and then she opened her eyelids revealing her aquamarine eyes, which Ash often looked at, she saw him and her smile grew, as did his.

"Morning." Ash said softly.

"Morning." She replied before they shared a small kiss on the lips.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did." She said blissfully causing him to grin with slight laughter.

"C'mon, let's go see what Brock's cookin'." He suggested after pulling himself out of bed while she nodded and followed.

Brock was indeed cooking breakfast while Mrs. Ketchum set the table with Max and May and Mrs. Ketchum's Mr. Mime swept the kitchen floor. Mr. Mime and Brock always fought on who would do each other's chores ever since Brock came back from Valencia Island and Professor Ivy's research laboratory. Just the mention of Professor Ivy's name makes Brock turn blue. Something happened to him and her while Ash, Misty, and Tracey were journeying through the Orange Islands and doesn't bother to tell anyone.

No one even bothered anymore but still, Brock has it stored in his memory somewhere. Just as May, Max, and Mrs. Ketchum were finishing setting up the table, Ash and Misty entered with Ash yawning.

"Morning everyone." He said through his yawn.

"Morning sweetie, did you and Misty sleep well?" Mrs. Ketchum asked in a chipper voice and bright motherly smile.

"Of course we did, mom. It's not everyday we don't." Ash said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well you do know that your party is today, right?" Mrs. Ketchum asked her son while putting her hands on her hips.

"Uhh…"

"Unfortunately he forgot." Misty giggled knowing Ash's memory isn't the best at remembering things like that.

"Yeah." Ash said regretfully.

"That's alright honey, just remember it's at 7 o'clock." Mrs. Ketchum told her son with a slight scold.

"Yes mom."

"Breakfast is served!" Brock announced bringing the food to the table and dishing it out.

After everyone's dishes were full, everyone began to eat. Ash ate the most and the loudest. It still amused Misty a little but she too couldn't resist Brock's cooking as much as anyone would. After breakfast was done, Ash and Misty had the duty to clean up and despite they kept flirting with one another, they did the job done.

While she got ready for the party that Mrs. Ketchum talked about, Misty tried on various outfits for the celebration so she can look good for Ash, despite him always saying that she looks good no matter what outfit she's in. Mrs. Ketchum finally helped her out and gave her a dress she wore during a prom in her high school life. The dress was strapless, navy-blue, reached her knees and had slits up to the waist so she could move around in it. Misty topped it off by smoothing out her hair, a pair of matching high-heals, and putting on a heart-shaped locket, Ash had given it to her shortly after they confessed their love for each other.

Inside the locket was a small picture of them in their kimonos at a festival that was held during the competition. Misty wore a blue kimono that had images of sea creatures (not Pokémon mind you) with a bright red satin belt tied tight around her waist. Her hair was let down in the image as well. Ash wore a darker blue men's kimono and in the image, his arms were wrapped around Misty's waist as she posed in his arms. The two of them were so happy in the photo since it was taken after they confessed.

Misty twirled in front of the mirror she was standing in front of and smiled. Mrs. Ketchum was in there in a similar dress except this one was red. She had a bright smile on as she looked at Misty.

"You look wonderful Misty!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said with a smile similar to hers.

"Please, dear, call me Delia." Mrs. Ketchum said as she walked up to Misty.

"Sorry." Misty giggled.

"Well I'm sure Ash can't wait to look at you."

"Knowing him, he'll probably stare at me all night." Misty giggled imagining it.

This also caused Mrs. Ketchum to laugh as well thinking how much her son did grow up. "Well, we should get going. We can't keep everyone waiting."

A couple of hours later, an entire celebration was held over at Professor Oak's lab area. Banners hung around saying "Congratulations Ash!" and pretty much the entire place was lit up with Chinese style lamps. All of Ash's Pokémon were happy to see their trainer turn into a Pokémon master, especially Pikachu. Many of Ash's friends that he had met along his journey were there as well. There was also a stage where everyone would give a speech or something but it would also serve for another purpose.

Ash kept getting congratulations from many old friends he met along his journey along with many of his neighbors, including his old rival and best friend Gary Oak. Gary gave up his quest to become a Pokémon master and decided to be a Pokémon researcher like his grandfather. He and Ash were friends before they both talked about going on a Pokémon journey but when they started talking about being Pokémon masters was when they both began their rivalry. When Ash came back, Gary was very excited that his friend achieved his goal just as he did.

Gary became a good Pokémon researcher like his grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak. Despite he lost to Ash, he still considers Ash a rival but at the same time, a friend. After returning to Pallet Town, he went under his grandfather's wing and helped Tracey with the Pokémon in Professor Oak's lab. When he heard Ash was competing in the Houenn League competition, he just couldn't pass up a chance to watch. Gary was just as happy as anyone else was when he saw Ash win and was proud of him.

After a while, a sudden microphone feedback interrupted everyone's conversations and they looked on stage to see Misty, May, Sakura, and Duplica all at four microphones.

"Can I have your attention please?" Misty said into the mike catching everyone's attention along with a confused look from Ash. "First of all, I'd like to thank you on behalf of Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, Pallet Town, and more importantly…Ash."

This caused a round of applause from everyone except Ash, who was blushing from her statement.

"If Ash had never met any of you, none of you would be where you are today along with all of your Pokémon." This caused a lot of murmur of nods and agreement that time. "And if it weren't for all of us supporting Ash, he wouldn't have fulfilled his dream of becoming a Pokemon master." This caused everyone to yell 'Congratulations Ash!' resulting in Ash blushing again. "And I'd like to sing something for him to congratulate his win and dedicate it after he finally confessed his love for me. Congratulations Ash."

Everyone began to applaud as the music began. It started out with a few techno beats but it began to intensify as Misty brought her lips to the mike.

_My baby, he don't talk sweet _

_He ain't got much to say_

Ash scolded her for that one. Indeed, he did talk sweet to her sometimes but still…

_But he loves me loves me loves me I know that he loves me anyway _

_Ash dropped his irritated look and smiled only to frown again from the next lyrics._

_And maybe he don't dress fine _

_But I don't really mind_

_Cause every time he pulls me near,_

_I just wanna cheer_

_Let's hear it for the Boy_

_Let's give the boy a hand_

_Let's hear it for my baby_

_You know you've gotta understand_

As the music began to go a little upbeat, everyone sort of began to dance to it including Ash. At some points in the song, Duplica, May, and Sakura joined in the chorus.

_Maybe he's no Romeo,_

_But he's my one man lovin' show_

_Oh whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Let's hear it for the boy_

As the music continued, Ash couldn't help but to smile towards the girl he loved who was dancing on stage.

_My baby may not be rich _

_He's watchin' every dime_

_But he loves me loves me loves me_

_We always have a real good time_

_And maybe he sings off key_

_But that's alright by me_

_Cause what he does he does so well_

_Makes me wanna yell_

Feeling the chorus come along, the audience decided to join in the chorus with Misty and the others.

_Let's hear it for the boy _

_Let's give the boy a hand_

_Let's hear it for my baby_

_You know you've gotta understand_

_Maybe he's no Romeo_

_But he's my lovin' one man show_

_Oh whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Let's hear it for the boy _

Now Misty and the girls did a few dance moves themselves as the instrumental part of the song went on. Ash got into the beat himself as he watched Misty move her body to the music. It was almost seductive. Misty and the girls then returned to their mikes to finish the song.

_Cause every time he pulls me near _

_I just wanna cheer_

_Let's hear it for the boy_

_Let's give the boy a hand_

_Let's hear it for my baby you know you've gotta understand_

_Maybe he's no Romeo_

_But he's my lovin' one man show_

_Oh whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Let's hear it for the boy_

_Girls: Let's hear it for the boy_

_Misty: Let's hear it for my man_

_Girls: Let's hear it for the boy_

_Misty: Let's hear it for my baby_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Let's hear it for the boy! _

After the song ended, everyone erupted in a huge applause, including Ash. The girls all went downstage in a line, took each other's hands, and bowed to everyone. Ash walked up to the stage only to have Misty jump in his arms causing him to stumble back a little.

"You were great up there Misty."

"Thanks Ash."

"So am I really all that?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Well, you do talk sweet but everything else is true." She replied with a grin of her own.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and I love you for it." She said as her face softened causing him to smile.

"I love you too Misty." He replied as they brought their lips together in a beautiful passionate kiss.

The End 

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Was it good like my other songfics or was it not as good? Well see ya.


End file.
